Dystopial Regression
by Orimorium
Summary: Occurs after the events of Episode 24 of the Anime. The worldline has shifted again only this time, not by Okabe's hand. Now he must reassemble Future Gadget 008 and fight to return to the Steins;Gate worldline.


"Why couldn't Daru have gotten this stuff before coming to the lab today?" Okabe thought as he walked down the street with a bag full of snacks and soda.

Going up the stairs to the Future Gadget Laboratory, Okabe prepared himself to continue work on Future Gadget #9.

About three months have passed since the lab's "research expedition" to the United States and things have changed dramatically. The success of Ruka's cosplay at the Rainet tournament spread wildly across the internet and soon revealed the creator of the outfit to be Mayuri and requests for other outfits to be created. Eager to help in his childhood friend's blooming business, Okabe and Daru began work on a new Future Gadget, the first since the phone wave, the Computer Aided Sewing or CAS(Name subject to change).

"So Dar, how is the work on Future Gadget #9 progressing?" Okabe asked, handing Daru his required provisions.

"Pretty slowly actually." Daru replied, pulling a bag of chips from the grocery bag. "Every time I try to test the code, some connection inside the sewing machine comes loose. I told you we should have gotten a better model."

"Are you telling me the great Super Haker Daru, my favorite right arm, is unable to complete the project?" Okabe said sarcastically, trying to dodge the question.

"For the hundredth time its Hacker! And its not that I can't do it, its just better equipment would make this a helluva lot easier."

In reality, Mr. Braun had raised the rent once again and with most of Mayuri's income being funneled toward her blossoming business, the sewing machine was the best they could afford.

"Fear not Dar, once the CAS(Name subject to change) is operational, we will have the picking of any sewing machine on the market!" Okabe stated dramatically in his Houin Kyoma persona. "This invention will be the font from which all other Future Gadgets will be born! This is the first step in taking down the Organization!"

Veiled behind Okabe's delusion was a truth. If they could perfect the CAS, then the number of jobs that Mayuri could complete would increase dramatically, increasing cash flow to the lab and thereby helping them fund other projects.

"Maybe Kurisu will have some ideas on how to improve the design." Daru said. "Cause I've tried basically everything I can think of to repair this thing besides throwing it out the window."

Kurisu. That name alone was enough to send Okabe into a daze. Back in LA, He had professed his love to this world line's Kurisu and she had responded in the desert with a kiss at sunset. Embarrassed by their actions, little else was said the remainder of the time the lab members were LA, leaving Okabe up in the air regarding their relationship. Did that kiss mean that Kurisu returned his feelings? If so where did that leave them? Were they a couple now? Each question only further frustrated Okabe and made him wish he had made it a point to clear things up with Kurisu before leaving the States.

"Kurisu is coming back to the lab again? Yay!" Mayuri commented as she walked through the door with a basketful of cloth and thread.

"She's coming back to Japan?!" Okabe nearly yelled.

"Didn't you guys hear about her giving a series of lectures here in the Tokyo area?" Daru asked. "Anyways she contacted me about coming back to the lab and having a little get together."

"And when were you going to tell us about this development?"

"Geezs. We've been working so hard on the sewing machine for Mayuri that I forgot OK?"

Putting his phone to his ear, Okabe spoke "The Organization seems to have gotten a hold of Daru. How you ask? He's withholding important information from the rest of the Lab… I'll contact you again if this continues. El Psy Congroo."

"Gosh you don't have to give me the ninth degree about it!"

"That's OK Daru!" Mayuri broke in cheerfully. "He's just happy about Kurisu coming back."

"When is she arriving Daru?"

"Today actually." Replied a voice in the doorway.

"Kurisu." Okabe whispered.

"I can really see you guys rolled out the red carpet for me." Kurisu said as she entered the Lab.

"Hey Kurisu. Tutturu!"

"Hey Mayuri. How's your business going? Hopefully these two aren't digging into your profits."

"How dare you accuse us of such a thing!" Okabe replied. "Not only have we not touched Mayuri's profits, Daru and I are designing something that will increase her profits even further!"

"While lining your pockets with money in the process, am I right?"

"Helping Mayuri is our primary objective." Okabe replied truthfully. "If this venture just so happens to make us some money in the process, so be it."

"So what is this great invention you've been working on?" Kurisu asked, turning to Daru.

"This." Daru said pointing to the old sewing machine connected to the desktop. "We've been trying to automate certain functions of the sewing machine with code but something in the machine keeps breaking."

"Let me think it over." Kurisu said. "I'll get back to you with a couple of ideas later."

"Maybe while you're thinkin', you and Okarin can go buy some snacks and invite the others for a party tonight!"

"Great idea!" Daru said. "It'll give me a chance to look over the coding more and give you two lovebirds an opportunity to be alone…"

"Just what are you insinuating?" Okabe asked, blood rushing to his face.

"I don't know where you got that idea but we are Not lovebirds." Kurisu replied, a similar shade of red coloring her face.

"Yeah Yeah, just go invite the others."

Embarrassed by what had just occurred in the lab, both Okabe and Kurisu began the walk to Ruka's shrine in silence. They were already three quarters of the way there by the time the silence broke.

"Look-" They both said simultaneously.

"I'm sorry go ahead." Okabe said.

"No please you go first."

"I'm sorry about what happened back at the lab." Okabe said. "We would have planned something a bit… more if we knew you were coming but Daru withheld that information from us!"

"It's fine." Kurisu responded. "In fact I'm almost glad you didn't do anything special. Walking into the lab and seeing everyone hard at work, you and Daru with your gadgets and Mayuri with her cosplay, it bring back memories."

"Good memories I hope."

"Yes very good." Kurisu said. "I could have done without the craziness and attempted world domination but they were most certainly good memories… because I was with you."

"Kurisu, I-"

"That actually brings me to another topic I wanted to talk with you about: that night in the desert."

They both stopped walking and turned to one another.

"You don't have to worry about that." Okabe said. "I sprung that love comment out of nowhere and anyone would have gotten caught up in the moment."

"No." Makise replied. "I've been able to think long and hard about my feeling these past few months and I think I can finally say this with certainty. Okabe I love-"

Suddenly the world went black and a series of numbers appeared before Okabe.

1.130426%

"No…" Okabe mumbled before the world reformed around him minus one Makise Kurisu.

 **AN: Hello readers, My name is Vryzz and this is Dystopial Regression. This is my first fanfic for an Anime/Manga so I hope you enjoy.**

 **By the way, this is also my first fanfic using preexisting characters. Feel free to let me know if anyone is OOC!**


End file.
